History's strongest sensei
by scarface101
Summary: Ancient powers and unholy strength sealed away, now the chains have been broken and the almighty fists unleashed. Naruto x harem. Martial artist Naruto. Slight multi-xover. Warning: Some bashing. (Up for adoption.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait. I have been caught between work, laziness, video games, and catching up on Dragon Ball Super. Plus, I was stuck being unable to decide what to work on, plus I couldn't seem to get a good flow going, I kept on rewriting and second guessing myself and it has been a total mess. Your patience is very much appreciated. Now then, as a friendly warning, there is some bashing in this first chapter, but it won't be a major focus.**

 **'A lot of times people look at the negative side of what they feel they can't do. I always look on the positive side of what I can do.' Chuck Norris.**

 **Chapter one: The almighty fists! Enter Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Damn it." Naruto muttered as blood filled his mouth, both he and Sasuke were on the ropes, trapped within this prison of ice and unable to mount a decent counterattack as their opponent moved at high speeds, even with Sasuke's newly awakened Sharingan, they were unable to fight back. The blonde quietly deduced that either he could start playing possum and hope that their enemy makes a careless mistake in releasing the Jutsu, or he could tackle this problem head on by outlasting them until they couldn't maintain the Jutsu anymore.

"Oi! Teme, I got an idea to beat this guy!" Naruto whispered just loud enough for his teammate to hear, lest he accidentally alert their opponent on his plan.

"Shut up Dobe! If you aren't gonna be useful then just lie there and die. I have my own ambitions and I won't die here, because of your own incompetence and this idiot! As an Uchiha Elite, I'll never lose to the likes of this guy." The Uchiha spoke, whether from confidence or arrogance however was highly debateable at this point in time.

Naruto grit his teeth angrily, wishing that Kakashi had been more diverse in his teaching, or at the very least attempted to fix the tensions and ease the quirks and issues of the team's chemistry. Sasuke typically did his own thing because of his arrogant nature and need to prove his strength. Sakura was still deeply set in a hormonal fangirl stage. And Naruto was still learning the ropes of fighting and being a Shinobi. Did the Jonin try to fix these issues? Noooooo, Teamwork exercises were more important.

Naruto had to scoff at the overimportance placed on teammwork. What good was perfect teammwork if individual skills were lacking? What if they were seperated or placed in a situation where they had to fend for themselves? What then? The whiskered teen cursed himself for his own weakness, wishing, begging to the heavens that there was a way to get out of this. He wasn't going to die here, not until he found a true goal for himself. Even if he became Hokage, what then? Where would he go? What would he do? No, becoming Hokage was a dead-end road. He needed to think bigger. Of course, thinking would be easier if he wasn't impersonating a porcupine at this time.

He yelled in pain as another barrage of senbon pierced his flesh, growling as Sasuke managed to evade thanks to his Sharingan being able to keep up with the incoming attacks. Anger boiled into Naruto, but he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Not bad Sasuke Uchiha, but... what if you have no room to manuver?" Asked the masked Shinobi as they threw a massive amount of needles from all angles, even with his Sharingan the Uchiha couldn't avoid them all. Without warning, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his orange jumpsuit and threw him in the path of the incoming Senbon to create an opening the self-proclaimed avenger could slip through.

Time itself seemed to slow down for the blonde, shocked that Sasuke had so callously used him as a meat shield, sure the Uchiha was always an asshole for no genuine reason, but not even Naruto could have predicted this. Guess that showed his poor judge of character like during the Mizuki incident. The blonde knew he hand to do something, he had once heard that some Shinobi could create a temoporary barrier by expelling large amounts of chakra in an explosive burst, in theory the technique could be used to deflect incoming projectiles like Kunai, Shuriken, and in this case, Senbon.

Seeing no other option, he brought his arms up to shield his head and began to build up Chakra within his body... then within a second, an explosion of Chakra came from his body sending the many Senbon flying away clinking softly on the ground as he landed on his feet. "Wow. That actually worked." Naruto spoke in disbelief, surprised that he pulled off an experimental technique like that. He then glared heatedly at his 'teammate' and socked the Uchiha in the face, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"What the hell Dobe?!" Sasuke shouted as he spat up blood from his mouth as he glared up at the blonde. In the background, within her mirrors, Haku stood silently to allow the blonde to vent his anger on the Sharingan user. Let them fight each other, and allow the blonde to punish his teammate for pulling such a vile move. Two birds with one stone from her kind heart if one knew the ice user well enough.

"I should be asking that you bastard! You could have killed me doing that! I'll never forgive you for this!" Naruto yelled angrily. His faith and trust completely shattered in the Uchiha... what little there was at least.

"I had to protect myself Dobe, I'm the only one that can beat this guy and you aren't contributing at all! You're just getting in my way!" Sasuke shouted, earning another blow from the blonde's fist. The Uchiha reeled back as he cupped his bleeding nose, wondering why that even with his Sharingan... he couldn't perceive the blonde's attacks.

"Shaddap! You never learned anything did you? Not from Sensei, not from the Genin exam. Sure, the teamwork lessons never stuck with any of us... but at least the rule 'Those who abandon the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' sticked like glue. And you disregarded even that. I am going to make your life a living hell Sasuke, just you wait." Naruto growled as his sapphire blue eyes changed to a shining silver color, a white and blue aura emanating from his body. A strange seal forming on the blonde's forhead and then melted off his forehead.

The ground beneath them shook as though an earthquake had begun to shake the bridge to its very foundations. Suddenly, Naruto felt like his body was being lit on fire, doused, then lit again over and over as foreign memories filled his mind. He remembered frequently training in martial arts, that he was an unnatural prodigy, he dreamed of owning his own Dojo and training a great many disciples in his techniques. Then... some kind of smoke bomb went off and he passed out, must have been sleeping gas. The rest was a blank afterwards and there were numerous holes in his past memories.

In a sudden burst of light, that blinded both Sasuke and the ice user, a sudden gust of wind cleared away Zabuza's mist to reveal the scene unfolding within the cage of ice mirrors. When the dust settled, Naruto's form came into sight, except he had become much taller, his body now more muscular much like a swimmer as evidenced by his orange jumpsuit having torn apart, his pants threatening to burst at the seams and hugging tightly against his crotch area at this point and the throwing needles that had previously been imbedded in his flesh had suddenly been ejected from his body.

Shrugging, the blonde smirked and spoke in a tone of confidence "Whoooo, I sure got big, I can't even fit in my jumpsuit now, its gonna be hard to fight like this. Anyways, sorry Masked Accomplice-san, for some odd reason, it seems my true personality and power had been locked away for reasons unknown, everything is just now coming back. But now that my true self has been let loose... I'm gonna fight you seriously." He cracked his knuckles a bit, his team, client and of course his current enemies all looking on with mixed expressions of surprise and curiosity.

The Ice user narrowed her eyes behind her mask and replied "Did you honestly believe you can bluff me with a Genjutsu and a Henge? You must be getting desperate." She readied her senbon and dashed from mirror to mirror, sending down a rain of the sharpened needles.

"No offense, but those crappy attacks won't work on me anymore." Naruto commented as he casually walked towards the closest mirror, however, not a single one of the throwing needles so much as scratched his skin, it was like he was simply taking a casual stroll into a local park without a single care.

He stopped in his tracks with his arms crossed over his chest, he smirked as he spoke "You're going to charge at me directly aren't you?" As he so predicted, the masked Kunoichi charged at him from behind, her eyes widening beneath her mask. How did he know what she was going to do, and how had he avoided all the senbon before? Was he now even human?

She wanted to stop, but it was too late to change course. She brought up her arms, her hands holding a bundle of senbon to strike at her oponnent. **"Armament: Hardening."** the blonde uttered as his leg was suddenly coated in an inky black colored aura. Then he swung his leg upward like a whip, colliding with her arms. She cried out in intense pain as she felt like her bones were crunching beneath his heel. She was then sent flying back by the force of the blonde's kick, crashing through one of her mirrors, she rolled across the ground until she came to a halt, her body sprawled out on the ground much like a rag doll.

In the background, Zabuza was stunned that the boy had defeated Haku with a single kick. What kind of training did that kid go through? There was no possible way he could gain that kind of power in a single week! Growling, the swordsman readied his blade, prepared to use his Silent Killing technique to end the blonde for hurting the girl he considered to be a daughter in all but blood.

In a blur of motion, the infamous swordsman appeared behind the blonde before Kakashi could stop him. The massive blade quickly bearing down upon the boy's neck... until that inky black aura covered his bare hand and caught the blade creating a small shower of sparks. "Sorry Zabuza-san, much as I'd love to fight you, the real enemy has already arrived." The whiskered teen spoke, releasing the swordsman's blade and turning his head towards the unfinished end of the massive bridge.

Following the boy's gaze, Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he saw the form of his current client Gato standing there, a small army of thugs and mercenaries climbing off a large boat. It seemed that the corrupt and dirt Business Tycoon got greedy and decided to betray both him and Haku. "Hmm, so that's how it is then. Guess we no longer have any quarrel Gaki." Zabuza spoke in an even tone, allowing his blade to rest on his shoulder as he stared down his now ex-client.

The blonde nodded as he walked over to Haku's form and gently removed her mask and recognized her as the 'boy' he had met earlier before in the woods, and she had already fallen unconscious now. It was probably better this way. "Oi, Tazuna-san, Sakura-san. Mind taking this girl away to safety? Zabuza and his partner aren't our enemies anymore." Naruto called out while waving to the pinkette and Bridge builder. At first they hesitated for a brief moment, but sensing no hostility from the swordsman, they nodded in agreement and rushed over to carry the unconscious Ice user away from the coming battle.

Kakashi then appeared beside Zabuza in a swirl of leaves, his visible eye narrowing at the growing crowd of thugs. "You know Zabuza, it would be a shame to waste the talent of one of Kiri's Seven Swordsman, and your partner is quite talented. I am sure that arrangements could be made if you wish to join Konoha." The copy nin offered, directing an eyesmile towards the swordsman.

Zabuza however scoffed and replied "Join up with a village full of peace loving softies? Forget that. That's not for me. I'm a warrior first and foremost. Something like that would be more for Haku. But right now? I don't mind lending a hand in gutting Gato." Kakashi shrugged slightly, having a feeling that the swordsman would say something like that, but at least he tried. Since the two hadn't exhausted themselves in their brief duel, it wouldn't be difficult in overpowering the mercenaries, even with their numbers.

"Hn, when this is over, I'm going to finish my fight with that ice bitch." Sasuke spoke as he pulled the senbon from his body and walked forward, earning a nasty glare from the swordsman that could turn blood into ice water.

"Sasuke? You might want to better pick your fights. Zabuza and his accomplice are no longer our enemies." The Copy nin warned in a grave tone as he pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye for this battle. He was surprised when Naruto casually walked forward, his hands clasped behind his head.

"Man, nothing here but small fry. Not even worth any real effort. I could take all these guys down with both my arms and a leg tied behind my back." The blonde complained with a frown on his face, earning sweat-drops from the two Jonin. Was the boy even aware they were facing a small army of hired thugs? It was as though he wasn't even taking this seriously.

"Ah well. Life is filled with disappointments." The blonde replied as he glared lightly at Gato, who was busy laughing and gloating at the Shinobi, saying something about them being outnumbered and that he was going to hang their corpses off the bridge before destroying it or some crap like that. Naruto's eyes narrowed and then suddenly a gust of wind blasted throughout the area, both Kakashi and Zabuza trembled slightly, feeling a powerful presence coming off of the whiskered teen, it was similar to that of Killer Intent... but it felt much more focused and controlled.

Then without warning, the mercenaries collapsed to the ground, eyes rolled into the back of their heads leaving Gato all alone and open-mouthed at the fact a kid used some weird technique to defeat his gang of thugs. "Wha... What are you? Some kind of monster?" Gato asked while pointing his cane at the blonde, who was now sporting a large and cheeky grin.

"Yup. I'm a monster." With that said, the boy turned on his heel leaving behind a confused criminal Tycoon and earning odd looks from the Shinobi.

"Oi, gaki. Aren't you gonna smash that little shit's head in?" Zabuza asked with a frown, wondering if this kid was a softie like countless other wet-behind-the-ears Genin that Konoha produced.

"Don't need to. They're the ones with an axe to grind." The blonde replied, pointing towards a mob filled with angry Wave citizens with both Inari and Tsunami at the front, the people armed with improvised weapons as though they had come prepared for battle. Seeing that Gato was all alone and his thugs were lying on the ground, the people of Wave felt emboldened and promptly charged at their oppressor, the various Shinobi stepping aside to allow the mob to do their work.

The bridge was soon filled with Gato's screams as the people got their pound of flesh. When his cries fell silent, his remains were tied to blocks of concrete and tossed into the ocean below so that he may never return from his watery grave. Soon after, the people of Wave began tossing the unconscious thugs off the bridge as well in case they tried to raid their village when they woke up.

"Looks like our work here is done. Tazuna-san, you can now safely finish the bridge, yes?" Naruto asked with a grin, earning a deeply grateful nod from the client who had tears filling his eyes from the joy of finally being free of the man who had taken advantage of his home country.

"Naruto, as much as I'm relieved that you singlehandedly stopped Gato's gang... I have to know where that sudden power boost came from." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone as he covered his Sharingan eye with his headband.

"Wish I knew. There's a lot of holes in my memories. I'll explain everything that I know on the way back to Tazuna's place. I could use a small break and a nice meal." The blonde answered in a casual tone, earning a nod of agreement from the Copy nin, sensing no deception in the boy's words.

"Oh... and I think I need a change of clothes now. My pants could explode any second... too late. They're about to go." The blonde spoke bluntly, as soon as the words left his mouth, there was an explosion of orange fabric and a loud scream of 'Kya' from a certain pinkette rang out from across the bridge.

 **Later.**

"Umm... why are they here?" Asked Sakura as she nervously pointed at the form of Zabuza, who was busy bandaging the injured arms of his daughter figure. The pinkette being thankful that Kakashi had a spare change of clean clothes for Naruto to borrow until they returned to Konoha

"Don't mind me, I'm just staying long enough to patch up Haku, then we'll be going." The swordsman gruffly replied earning a brief nod from the Konoha team, except Sasuke who couldn't stop glaring at the Ice user, his pride still stinging from the fact he had been beat by a Kunoichi. He was supposed to be the Rookie of the year, and an Uchiha elite! How had Naruto defeated that girl in a single blow when he couldn't defeat her with his awakened Sharingan? What was the source of his power?

"That aside, let me get this straight. Naruto, you claim that you are actually a 'fighting genius' with unnatural strength and martial arts skills. And that someone sealed away a large portion of your true personality and almost all of your power, along with the knowledge of the techniques you had cultivated? And then... after Sasuke used you as a human shield, your rage shattered the seal by happenstance and that it all came back, but you still have memory gaps? Does that about cover it?" Kakashi spoke, his visible eye never once leaving the Uchiha's form. There was definitely going to be a very harsh punishment ahead for him when they soon returned to Konoha.

"Yep. That about sums it up. I can't remember who sealed it all away, but when I find them, I am gonna turn the bones on their limbs into powder and break their jaws so they'll be forced to eat their food through a straw for the rest of their days. By the way... I wanna ask you something Zabuza-san. Where'd you find Haku-san? During our fight... I could feel the pain in her heart, along with the pure adoration, love, and loyalty to you. She thinks the world of you, ya know." The blonde spoke with a large grin as he drank a warm broth that Tsunami had prepared for the Shinobi when they arrived back.

"Heh, you noticed that kid? You really are something else. You know she has a bloodline right? She's an orphan from Kiri, far as I know, her dad tried to kill her when he learned of her bloodline. She killed him in self-defense and then lived on the streets for awhile, scavenging through the trash to survive. I found her on a bridge and decided to take her in for the sake of having a tool... that is, until she started to grow on me. Guess that pure heart of hers rubbed off on me, making me view her as a daughter instead of a tool. That damn kindness of hers has infected me like a cancer... and I can't help but love her for it." The Swordsman spoke longer than he meant to, earning looks of respect from both Naruto and Kakashi, along with some heartfelt tears from Tazuna and his family and Sakura as well.

"You tell her I said any of that mushy stuff and I will kill you all." The swordsman warned with a heated glare, pointing his sword at them all.

"Don't need to. She's awake and playing possum." Naruto replied while pointing at the Ice user, who's eyes shot open when the blonde had announced she was already awake. Her eyes then filled with tears as she had never heard her master say such kind words... he genuinely cared for her as more than a weapon.

"Haaaaakuuuuuuu, unhear everything. All of it. Every word, or I'll kill you right here." Zabuza spoke with a pulsing tic-mark on his forehead his hands making gesture that resembled a threat of strangulation earning a series of giggles from the Kunoichi despite the throbbing pain in her arms.

After this, the atmosphere settled into relative silence, no one sure how to carry on from this point. The silence was broken when Naruto shouted "Yosh! The real Naruto Uzumaki is back in business! Haku-san! I want you to become my first martial arts Disciple!" At the blonde's announcement, the room fell into a pregnant pause, everyone staring at him awkwardly at his sudden proclamation.

"You can't just say something like that out of nowhere! What is this a manga?!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, her eyebrow twitching since despite, the blonde's growth... he was still largely his usual self.

"I already did! Haku-san, during our fight, even with my true self sealed away, I sensed a deep connection to you. Like I knew what lied in your heart as your feelings were channeled through your attacks. If you become my Disciple, then I believe we can learn from each other and help each other grow to new heights and shatter our limits! Whaddya say?" Naruto asked with a broad grin. The Ice user felt touched by his offer, but she felt conflicted on leaving Zabuza, having grown somewhat dependent on him for a sense of purpose. But if she accepted and learned some of the blonde's strange techniques, then she could better serve the one who saved her from a life on the streets.

"Oi! Gaki! No way in hell am I letting you take Haku just like that!" The swordsman shouted angrily as he rose to his full height, glaring down at the blonde boy for his insolence.

"Two months!" The blonde yelled while raising up two of his fingers. Zabuza's anger swiftly replaced by confusion at the boy's statement.

"Lemme train Haku-san for two months! If she defeats you in combat, then you must acknowledge me as her new Sensei and let me keep her as my Disciple, and for Haku-san's sake, you must also join Konoha so that she knows you'll be closeby! But if you defeat her, even with my training, then I'll teach you my techniques as well and you two can continue traveling around the Nations. Hahahaha! It's a win-win! If you defeat her, you get a stronger apprentice and new techniques, but if you lose then you get to join a major village and Kiri's Anbu becomes a minimal concern! Haku gets to become stronger for your sake too, in her case! Neither of you can refuse me!" Naruto shouted in a jovial tone, his smile stretching out so broadly, it appeared his cheek seemed like they might split apart.

"Damn you, you evil little brat! I hate you! I'm going to kill you for this!" Zabuza shouted while beating his head against the wall animatedly, his face a beet red from anger. Haku however was crying anime tears, since she knew that refusing wasn't an option at this point.

"You're a horrible person Naruto-san." She whined while showing the infamous sad puppy eyes, but the whiskered teen simply laughed at the Kiri duo's sudden defeat. The Civilian family and the Konoha nin all stared with wide dinner plate shaped eyes at the scene... was Naruto truly an evil genius in disguise since he manipulated the two missing nin into accepting this bet?

Suffice it to say... this 'real' Naruto wasn't one to be underestimated in the slightest.

"Grr. Fine! You win! Haku, you better train hard under this gaki and learn a lot under him! I won't be holding back when we duel, if I sense that you aren't fighting me seriously then I'll disown you and abandon you in Konoha!" Zabuza shouted with several veins bulging on his forehead.

"Hai Zabuza-sama! I will endeavor to beat you after my training!" Haku yelled back while animatedly saluting her father figure.

"I don't actually want you to beat me! If you do, I'll be trapped in Konoha you dumbass!" The swordsman shouted, his mouth appearing from between his loosening bandages around his face.

"But you said that you'll disown me if I don't fight you at full power. Do you want me to fight at my best or hold back and let you win? If I win, Zabuza-sama will be mad at me, but if I lose Zabuza-sama will be mad at me. How do I make Zabuza-sama happy?!" The ice user yelled in anguish, unable to take the mental strain of the catch twenty-two she was now in. Her eyes formed into swirls as she collapsed to the floor in a catatonic state, mumbling incoherently.

"Congrats No-Eyebrows, you just broke her. What say you meet us in Konoha when its time to fight her?" Naruto commented, with a shark-like grin, laughing at the Kiri duo's expense.

"... Gaki. You had better learn to sleep with one eye open. Maybe tonight, maybe a week from now, maybe a month, or a year from today... I will kill you. This death threat... will never and I mean NEVER expire. I'll be staying here in Wave to train on my own, don't think that I'm gonna get fat and lazy for any reason ya damn gaki." the swordsman threatened before storming off, carrying Haku over his shoulder to get away from the blonde menace.

"Well... that was interesting." Kakashi commented, never having seen such a seasoned killer reduced to a mess by a certain blonde. The boy was definitely 'that woman's' child, no questions asked.

 **A week later.**

"Remind me to thank Zabuza that your recovery time, doesn't affect the time I can spend training you." Naruto spoke as he sat on a stump, the Ice user sitting in front of him cross-legged with her arms having healed now, allowing her to train unhindered.

"Zabuza-sama might act all gruff and tough, but he's not a bad person. He does believe in fair play when it is applicable of course. And I would hate to disappoint him with a half-hearted fight... in fact, I am now firmly resolved to beat him. He may complain for awhile about joining Konoha, but at least he'll be safe and have someplace to plant down roots." Haku spoke, her eyes hardened with resolution.

"Figured you'd say that. Guess that means you've also accepted in becoming my Disciple. Ready to get started?" The blonde asked as he adjusted his headband, earning a nod from the Kunoichi.

"Yes, what manner of Taijutsu do you use? Do you use the Eight Inner gates somehow? I have heard a bit about a Taijutsu specialist called Might Guy in Konoha that uses the technique." Haku asked, wondering if that was the source of her new Sensei's power.

"Nope. The Eight Inner Gates is a dangerous double edged sword. It grants intense power, but as a consequence, it puts a heavy strain on the body. If you use it poorly or don't finish the enemy before your body gives out, you are virtually defenseless. Plus, it is said if you unleash the final gate... you'll die. I'll be teaching you something far better! It's called 'Haki'!" The blonde spoke, entering into a newly found teacher mode. Was this how Kakashi felt when he trained his team?

"Haki? What kind of Jutsu is that?" The brown haired girl answered with a raised eyebrow, never hearing of a technique like that.

"It's not a Jutsu. Haki predates even Chakra! Best part about it is that anyone can use it if they learn to unlock it, and even better is that it requires no handsigns to use it, and it doesn't even require Chakra to use in the first place. Anways, to begin with, Haki is a power that lies dormant inside of people, their 'fighting spirit' or 'Willpower' if you would, in a manifested form. With training, the usage of Haki can become as natural as breathing. There are three different types of Haki, allow me to demonstrate. Mind if I borrow one of your Senbon?" the whiskered teen asked, earning a nod from his new Disciple who handed over one of her throwing needles.

Naruto accepted the weapon, and held it between his fingers, his hand then became coated in that same inky black aura that caused her loss on the bridge which then coated the Senbon in his hand. "First, is Armament Haki. It allows the user to use their 'spirit' or 'willpower' as a form of armor around their body, or to increase the power of their attacks. This is very useful for offensive and defensive techniques since it could make your Ice mirrors harder to break, it can even be implemented in weapons. Like so." The blonde explained and casually flicked the Senbon towards a neaby tree, the trunk exploding as the needle pierced the wood and sending the tree crashing to the ground.

"Whoa... that... would make my Senbon far more deadly." Haku commented while swallowing a lump in her throat. Her new teacher then got up and motioned for her to stand as well, she obeyed without question but wondered what he was going to show her next.

She gained a puzzled expression when Naruto closed his eyes, a knowing smirk on his face as he spoke "All right. Attack me however you like. I'll demonstrate the next form of Haki." With a nod she got into her Taijutsu stance and lunged at him.

"Your first strike is aimed at my chest region." He spoke, then promptly side stepped her fist. She then performed a sweeping kick towards his legs, but he smoothly jumped over it. She narrowed her eyes and used her momentum to send an elbow into the blonde's jaw, but he casually swatted the strike away.

"Okay... I give. How do you do that? Its like you're predicting my attacks before I make them!" Haku noticed with an curious expression on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smal pout.

"Correct! That is Observation Haki! The ability to sense the presence and strength of your enemies, along with their incoming attacks! You might could call it a sixth sense, it bears a few similarities to Chakra sensory, but it is far superior since people may hide their Chakra, but that won't hide them from Observation Haki. But don't get careless! If you lose focus of your Observation Haki, you could be caught off guard, and in some cases if you can't react fast enough then the ability to predict your enemies attacks is a moot point. So don't for a second think you'll be completely invincible!" Naruto explained, giving her a hardened glare when he warned her not to become careless making her nod in understanding.

"This is the final form of Haki." The blonde spoke, closing his eyes briefly. Haku wondered what he was planning to show her... then she felt a huge domineering presence that seemed to want to crush her body. She suddenly felt light headed and out of breath as her legs turned into jelly beneath her. Finally, the presence let up and Naruto opened his eyes, offering a hand to help her back to her feet. She accepted it as he pulled her back up.

"That was Conqueror's Haki. The ability to overpower the will of others and render them unconscious, which is what I used back on the bridge against Gato's goons. However, unlike the other two, Conqueror's Haki is a type you need to be born with to be able to use it, and I am one of the lucky people that has it. Reason I showed you, is so that you would know what it is and how to resist it. Though I don't think it likely anyone knows about Haki." The blonde explained with a small smile.

"But... didn't someone teach you how to use it?" Haku asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"I suppose someone did... but I can't for the life of me remember who or how I remember them. Damned memory gaps. Ah well, it might come back to me someday. Till then, I'll be training you! First things first, we need to unlock your latent Haki abilities! Here." The blonde spoke and offered a blindfold to her, she nodded and tied it around her head so that it may cover her eyes, since this was obviously to help train in Observation Haki.

"All right. I am ready whenever you are." She spoke... but then felt a sense of dread filling her as she heard the sounds of crackling knuckles.

"Run fast Haku. Consider this payback for lying to me about being a boy when I was still my dumbass self. I should have realized then you had too pretty a face for a boy." The blonde announced with an unseen grin filled with malicious intent.

"Umm, in my defense, I lie about being a boy to avoid possibly being raped." She explained while backing away slowly... seemed that he really didn't like being lied to... and was fairly petty as well. She then took off running in a random direction, yelping in pain as she bumped into trees and the like as she ran through the woods.

"I'll give her a full minute headstart. I might be petty, but I'm still a good sport." He spoke to himself as he began counting off the time in his head.

 **Some time later.**

"Hokage-sama! Team Seven has just returned." Announced a Chunin to the Sandaime, the aged Hokage smoked his pipe for a moment and nodded with the Chunin teacher Iruka sitting next to them as they looked over available missions for the varying teams. Kakashi had sent a brief report ahead of time, explaining a small bit of the situation in Wave, and that the mission was actually that of A-rank level, but it was all well in hand and negotiations with Tazuna regarding a reasonable payment plan were now underway since he had finished his bridge.

Now he was looking forward to a much more detailed and in depth report from Kakashi and his team, although he was also concerned when the report also mentioned about punishing Sasuke Uchiha on arrival. What had that boy done to earn Kakashi's ire?

Suddenly the door was sent flying off of the door frame and its hinges, a foot-shaped print imbedded in the now broken door and a young adult with blonde hair burst into the room yelling "Hiya old man! How do ya like me now?!"

Hiruzen stared open mouthed for a few brief moments, smoke leaking from his mouth as he stared at this newcomer... then he noticed the whisker marks on the young man's face, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets as he shouted "Naruto?! What in the Elemental Nations happened to you?!"

"Steroids. Kakashi doped me up on tons of steroids." The blonde replied with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, the Sandaime's eyes bulging out further, unable to tell if the boy was serious or not.

"Just kidding. Kakashi-san will explain most of it." The blonde spoke, jabbing a thumb behind him to his team entering inside, the silver haired Jonin offering an apologetic look for the blonde's antics, Sakura however seemed to have a downcast expression on her face, Sasuke on the other hand had his hands bound tightly by a very intricate knot meant to inhibit the ability of Shinobi to use handsigns, the Jonin himself jerking the Uchiha around as the black haired boy refused to follow. And finally... there was a newcomer amongst them that the Sandaime didn't recognize.

"Welcome back Team Seven, and who might you be young lady?" The Hokage asked as he sipped on a cup of tea to calm himself, she was probably a homeless stray that Naruto took pity on during his travels.

"My name is Haku, formerly apprentice of Zabuza Momochi and now Disciple to Naruto-sensei." The young woman introduced herself and gave a small curtsy, as though she were a princess which earned a smile from the Hokage... until he registered what she had just said and did a spit-take, resulting in tea and saliva spraying from his mouth.

"Ehhhhhhhh?! Zabuza? As in the Demon of the Mist? What in the hell happened during your first C-rank?!" The aged Hokage yelled, demanding an explanation for what was obviously a truly crazy story. At this, Kakashi began the explanation and started with their brief encounter, sparing no detail including how Naruto froze up yet Sasuke quite easily fended off the Demon brothers, then explained about Tazuna's deception and the true reasoning behind it, followed by their encounter with Zabuza who had been hired by the corrupt businessman Gato to assassinate their client.

Then he detailed the swordsman's false demise at the hands of Haku who had disguised herself as an Anbu, then he skipped on ahead to their second duel with Tazuna, how Sasuke had become trapped within a bloodline related jutsu of Haku's, and then Naruto's appearance and ended up trapping himself within the technique as well due to his lack of strategic thinking. Sasuke awakening his Sharingan... and then spoke of the Uchiha using Naruto as a human shield, with Haku confirming it as well from her own perspective, then the blonde somehow broke through a seal that locked away aspects of his true personality and his power, which also resulted into his unexpected growth spurt, and then concluded with Gato's demise and how the boy gained Haku as a Disciple along with a bet he had made with the swordsman himself.

"Why is it that every carnation of Team Seven always gets into the craziest of situations?" The Sandaime muttered quietly to himself as he rubbed his temples. His eyes glancing at Naruto who seemed to be looking at the portraits of the past Hokage's for some reason. The question on who sealed the boy's memories and skills away is most definitely a grave manner, and he already had a few suspects in mind for such a cruel action. Then his attention turned to Sasuke Uchiha, he should have known that little brat would be a problem child given his condescending attitude and disregard for authority, now this was a problem he could cut down right here.

"I see, very well then, Sasuke Uchiha. By the power vested in me as Hokage, for your crimes of deliberately endangering a teammate while on active duty, you shall serve twenty full years in prison with no hope of parole and you shall be permanently removed from the Shinobi program with your Chakra sealed away." The Hokage announced in a grave tone. Then with that, he ordered his Anbu to take the brat away. A certain purple haired Anbu appeared and escorted the brat out, however much he screamed and struggled, proclaiming that they couldn't do this to him, he gained no response from her. However, something about her struck a familiar chord in Naruto's memory, but he just couldn't place it.

"Hokage-sama, isn't that a little harsh? With Sasuke out of the equation, Team Seven will be an incomplete team and..." Iruka tried to defend the Uchiha, only for a Haki-empowered foot to be planted hard against his face. Pinning him against the wall which resulted in some spiderweb like cracks to form. Naruto glared harshly at the Chunin, his blue eyes gaining a sharp edge to them.

"You questioning the old man's decision asshole? Ya saying that the rules of law shouldn't be enforced and the duckbutt Teme should get off scott-free just because of him being from a bigshot clan that is now all but extinct? Ya know... you really piss me off." The blonde spoke in a cold manner, applying more pressure on the Chunin's head, a small cracking noise coming from the wall as blood leaked from his nose. Anymore and Iruka's head could be crushed much like a watermelon.

"Naruto-kun, enough of that. He's not worth it. I shall be having words with Iruka-san later about this questionable support of the Uchiha." the Sandaime spoke coolly, his eyes narrowing at the semi-conscious form of the Academy teacher.

"Mmm, fine. Though he wasn't wrong about the team being unbalanced. I know! What if Haku-san can become a replacement member?" The blonde asked with a broad grin since if she was going to defeat her former master and make him join Konoha, she may as well join herself.

"That's a good idea! I have no objections to this if the others don't." Haku spoke with a small smile on her face, earning nods of agreement from both the whiskered teen and Copy nin, although Sakura seemed to be in a slump, her eyes showing that her mind was someplace else.

"True, but there is much paperwork involved and there is a very long process in recruiting an unregistered Ninja, especially one who was apprenticed to a missing nin, despite however cooperative Haku-san may be." The Hokage spoke in an displeased tone, since the Ice user was obviously very talented. It would be a grave waste to turn her away.

"Come on! You're the Hokage! You can cut through all the red tape! How about we make a deal?" The whiskered teen asked, hopping onto the Sandaime's desk in a crouched position, a broad grin on his face.

"What kind of deal? What could you possibly bargain with?" The aged Hokage asked in a curious voice, wondering what the boy was up to. This wasn't the usual hyperactive antics Naruto was so infamous for, from the look in the boy's eyes, the gears were turning in his head.

"You immediately make Haku-san the replacement member of Team Seven, and tell me more about the rest of my kind... then I'll give you the secret in defeating your archenemy, paperwork." Naruto explained, earning looks of confusion from the veteran Shinobi and ice user.

"Your kind?" Asked Hiruzen as he smoked from his pipe, his question prompting the blonde to turn towards his team, his fingers now loosely laced together as he hopped off the desk.

"Yeah, my kind. The Jinchuuriki. The Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, and Hachibi. I wanna know where they are. I have become far more curious about my burden as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki now, I want to meet the others, learn about their own experiences, how they lived, how strong they are, who they are, and I want to know more about the Bijuu themselves." Naruto announced, earning wide eyed looks from Kakashi, Haku and Hiruzen, even Sakura finally snapped from her stupor at this revelation.

"You... but that's not possible! The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!" Sakura yelled from ignorance, not knowing the full story.

"Not true! Even if someone succeeds in killing a Bijuu, and that's a big 'if'. Then the beast will simply reform someplace else! You really think my birthday sharing the same date as the Kyuubi attack is a coincidence? And no Sakura, I'm not the Kyuubi reincarnated or anything like that. The most blunt way of putting it is that I'm a walking prison. I'm hoping that if I meet others like myself, then I can better understand my own burden!" Naruto spoke, his hands clasped behind his head.

"So then... that's why my dad told me to be mean to you." Sakura spoke before realizing her slip-up and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What did you just say?" The whiskered teen asked with a raised eyebrow, a frown on his face at this new piece of information since he'd never even met her father before. Who was he again? He felt like he should know who it was. Damn memory gaps again probably.

"My dad, he... he encouraged me to try my hardest to get on Sasuke's good side... and that I should treat you poorly because of you being some kind of a freak. He... never really told me why though. I just did as he said. I'm sorry, I can't imagine how it must feel to hold one of the biggest threats in the Elemental nations inside you." Sakura spoke, taking the news surprisingly well along with Haku. The latter of which being a fugitive of the bloodline purge making her understanding of Naruto's situation.

"Eh, think nothing of it. I was a pretty stupid person back then. So how about it old man? You go first then I'll tell you how to beat your paperwork." Naruto spoke, knowing that the aged Hokage wouldn't hesitate for a chance to finally put an end to the seemingly neverending flow of paperwork.

"You drive a hard bargain. And you're an evil person for taking advantage of my weakness Naruto-kun. Fine then, I hereby grant Haku-san membership of Team Seven, she is now a full citizen and Kunoichi of Konoha. Congratulations." The Sandaime spoke briefly as he opened his desk and handed over a spare Headband he kept around in case of emergencies or special occasions and gave it to her. She smiled and then placed it on her head with a grateful nod.

"Now, about the Jinchuuriki. The Ichibi is in Suna, the Nibi and Hachibi both live in Kumo, both of whom share a positive relationship with the new Yondaime Raikage. The Yonbi and Gobi both lived in Iwa, but I hear they now travel around. The Sanbi and Rokubi are currrently unaccounted for due to the Civil war in Kiri,but I hear its coming to a close there with the Rebels winning so more information may come up soon. And finally, the Nanabi lives in Taki. I am afraid that's all I can say since their public identities are largely kept a secret." The Hokage explained, then waited in anticipation for Naruto's solution with his damned paperwork.

"That's fine with me! I'll find them myself somehow. Wouldn't be any real challenge or adventure if I knew where they all were and who they were. Anyway's, you know how to make Shadow clones right? Don't they transfer their memories when they dispel? I was too damn dumb to realize that when I was still my brain dead self." Naruto spoke in a matter of fact tone as he crossed his arms. The Sandaime's eyes widened to the size of suacers as he slammed his head on the desk for not ever thinking of such a simple solution. He could easily make three or four clones to sort through and perform his paper work, freeing up a huge amount of his time! Maybe now he could take it easy until he found a replacement to take his position.

"Umm, can I say something?" Sakura asked, raising her hand slightly with a small frown on her face, earning the attention of everyone.

"I... I don't think I am cut out for being a Kunoichi. I only did all of this... because it was what my dad wanted, so I could get Sasuke's attention. But since he's now in jail, I don't have any reason to be on this team. And I'll just be a burden to Haku and Naruto since there's no way I can keep up with them." The pinkette spoke as she removed her headband and offered it to the Hokage, who nodded stiffly. Inwardly, he was proud of Sakura for admitting this and choosing to quit while she was ahead.

"As you wish. But if you want to rejoin the Shinobi corps, I'll leave a door or two open for you. It seems that Team Seven will need an additional replacement for Sakura as well." Hiruzen spoke as he accepted her headband. The pinkette then bowed slightly and to Naruto and Kakashi, thanking them for taking care of her and protecting her, then quietly departed.

"Oi! Sakura! If you ever wanna learn some martial arts, I'm always looking for new Disciples!" Naruto yelled after her retreating form. She turned around slightly and smiled at his kind offer, maybe even considering it for a brief moment before she continued on her way back home.

"Well, there goes another student. Now we have another empty space. Who can possibly fill it?" Kakashi muttered as he scratched the back of his head with a sigh. Naruto smirked as he looked down at the various missions on the Sandaime's desk and noted that one was marked for a certain village.

"Oi, Old man! You said the Nanabi lives in Taki right? This mission right here is a C-rank to guard some Shibuki guy and escort him to his home village... which is Taki! I say we go overe there, and make the Nanabi Jinchuuriki our new teammate and my next Disciple!" The blonde spoke with confidence, earning a jaw-drop from the Sandaime. In the background, Iruka awoke and overheard what the whiskered teen had said.

"Are you crazy? You can't just pick any mission you want and go! Hell, you're talking about recruiting a foreign Ninja! Another Bijuu container at that! Do you have any idea about the politics involved? The other villages may feel threatened if Konoha gains a second Jinchuuriki, you could disrupt the balance of power the Shodaime set so long ago!" Iruka yelled, using his 'Big head' Jutsu on the boy.

"Details. I don't care about any of that. We'll take this mission! Besides, if the Nanabi Jinchuuriki doesn't wanna come, then we can't make him or her. So there's no problem." Naruto spoke confidently and snatched away the Hokage's stamp of approval and slammed it down on the Taki escort mission scroll.

"Well... I suppose that settles that then. Good luck Team Seven. I think the three of you shall suffice for this mission, I bid you good luck. Bring in Shibuki-san!" The Sandaime called out so that the client may be brought in.

"Wait, you're not going to stop them?!" Iruka yelled in disbelief, this was not proper procedure nor was it a good idea to mess with such things like village assets or the political status quo.

"Why bother? Naruto has already determined their destination, and knowing how stubborn the boy is, he'll move heaven and earth to get his way. Besides, if he brings back the Nanabi then that will not only fill the team's vacancy, but also empower Konoha and give Naruto someone that shares his burden to bond with. I have every confidence that everything will turn out okay, Naruto has proven quite persuasive now." The Sandaime replied in a dismissive tone as he took a drag from his pipe.

After a few moments, a nervous looking man with a Taki headband entered and waved at the Shinobi team. "Thanks for being my escorts, I am Shibuki. Pleased to meet you." He spoke and bowed slightly with a small smile.

"Likewise. I am Kakashi, and this is Naruto and Haku. We're ready to go to Taki whenever you are." Kakashi spoke in a polite tone, earning a nod from the Taki nin. With that, Team Seven and their new client left on their way towards the latter's home village. When the door closed behind them, the Sandaime harshly glared at the Academy teacher with a deep frown on his face.

"Now then, Iruka, why don't you explain to me why you tried defending Sasuke even after, learning that the Uchiha tried to sacrifice Naruto-kun." The Sandaime spoke in a grave tone, a dark aura surrounding him with a hannya mask appearing. Glaring menacingly down at the Chunin. Iruka swallowed hard...this wasn't going to end well for him at all.

"Now that I think about it... you had been Naruto's Academy teacher for three years in a row. And you never once tried to help him improve his grades, his taijutsu, or even explain to him what was going wrong whenever he attempted the clone Jutsu. It seems almost as though you were trying to sabotage him for some unknown reason. Tell me... was it simply a grudge you held because of his being a Jinchuuriki and this was some vain attempt at revenge for your late parents... or were you involved with whoever denied Naruto his true self?" The Sandaime spoke in a tone that was promising indescribable pain and suffering depending on the Chunin's answer.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Whoooo, what a nice day." Spoke a girl with mint green hair as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, using a gardening hoe to dig at the ground. She leaned down and planted some seeds down in the ground so that they may grow. A large variety of fruits and vegetables growing across her garden.

She hummed a tune to herself, as she dug at the ground. She then stopped for a moment as her orange eyes flashed crimson for a moment. "Cho-kun? What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf. Hmm? Someone very powerful is coming here? Ehhhhh?! You can sense them coming from Konoha?! That's miles from here! Could... it be someone like me?" She asked as she looked at the sky. Her dark skin glistening in the sunlight.

"If that's the case... maybe I should greet them as a proper host." She spoke with a toothy grin, putting away her gardening tool and heading inside to make some tea.

"I hope its a good person. It'd be nice to meet someone... that could actually understand me." She spoke to herself, her eyes flashing a bright crimson again as her friend 'Cho-kun' felt both excitement and trepidation. Because whoever it was that was coming to Taki... it was someone with power enough to shake the Nations to their very foundations.

 **End chapter one.**

 **Next time, on History's strongest sensei: With the newly formed yet incomplete Team Seven marching towards Taki, Naruto is resolved in his quest to find his fellow Jinchuuriki, and seek new Disciples to teach the secrets of Haki. But even in this peaceful village, trouble tends to arise.**

 **Omake: Naruto's training. (Part one.)**

Haku stooped over, panting for breath with her hands on her knees, the blindfold now removed so that she could now see again. Her face bearing scratches and bruises from the times she fell and got hit by branches as she ran into the woods to avoid her new teacher's fists. The blonde offered her a bottle of water, which she accepted and greedily drank from to quench her thirst.

"Don't be disappointed you couldn't awaken your Haki just yet, it takes a lot of hard work and training to get to that level. Now then, let's move on to something else. Ready to gain a nice set of thunder thighs?" Naruto asked and slammed his fist into an open palm.

"Isn't thunder thighs a derogatory term?" The Ice user asked with a small sweat-drop forming on her head at the blonde's overly hyped attitude. In response, the blonde placed his hands on his knees, then lifted a leg up much like a Sumo wrestler, then slammed his foot back down causing the ground to quake beneath their feet, which also resulted in several trees to have their roots loosened from the ground and fall over.

"You tell me." Naruto replied bluntly, earning a nervous swallow from his new Disciple. Later on, she began performing a set of two hundred situps with Naruto keeping her legs down on the ground, her abs burning as she kept lifting herself up again and again.

"Say goodbye to your jelly-belly, and hello to an awesome six-pack!" Naruto yelled in the manner similar to a drill sergeant. After the situps, she was then moved to performing three hundred situps... with an increasing amount of heavy stones being placed on her back as she pushed herself up from the ground.

Afterwards, she was punching at tree trunks with her barefists in an effort to shatter them... then things got more ridiculous as Naruto captured a bear then ordered her to wrestle it down with her... well... bare hands. And on top of that, he then made her walk across a tightrope with several large rocks tied to her back. When it was all finally over, she had collapsed to the ground with swirls in her eyes. Her sensei sitting close by in the lotus position.

"He's not human." Haku muttered, noting that he wasn't even close to being out of breath. Zabuza had trained her hard, but Naruto was utterly ridiculous in training her. He hadn't even broken a single sweat just yet.

"And we're done with the warm-ups. Now go and steal Kakashi's orange book and get me a picture of his face without his mask, and for bonus points, I want you to make Sasuke into a Eunuch! Assuming he already hasn't castrated himself!" Naruto shouted and shoved a camera in her arms.

"Kami... please save me from this psychopath." The Ice user prayed, hoping that she unlocked the ability to use Haki before her body gave out.

 **End omake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, but I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Writing up the first one was a lot of fun. And yes, I know I have a problem with constantly making new fics left and right, ya don't need to rub it in. Chapter's a bit shorter than I wanted, but I didn't wanna drag it out and potentially lose my motivation.**

 **Chapter two: The eternal bond. The two Jinchuuriki meet.**

"How much farther till we reach Taki?" Naruto asked with his hands clasped behind his head, somewhat bored of walking down the road. He began to believe that this Shibuki guy didn't truly need protection to get back to his village, he was just a scaredy cat that was frightened by a flock of birds taking flight. What a wimp, and this guy was supposed to be a village leader?

"We're almost there Naruto-san, Kakashi-san was just telling me that you were very eager to take this mission. Why is it you want to go to my village so badly? Do you want to drink our village's sacred water?" The Taki ninja asked out of curiosity since it was pretty common for people wanting to visit Taki in an attempt to drink the fabled treasure of his village.

"Nah, I don't care about that. Especially sinceI heard that water you're talking about consumes the lifespan of the drinker. Truth of the matter is, I wanna meet your Nanabi Jinchuuriki." Naruto spoke bluntly, his expression shifting to one of excitement.

"Eh? Fuu-san? Why on earth would you want to meet her?" Shibuki asked out of pure surprise, never having heard of someone that actually wanted to meet a Jinchuuriki, much less his own village's. Most people didn't believe a minor village like Taki even had a Bijuu container.

"Ah! So her name's Fuu? Cool! I look forward to making her my Disciple." The blonde spoke in a jovial voice, mostly ignoring his current client.

"Is he serious?" Shibuki whispered to the masked Copy nin in a tone of worry, especially since Fuu wasn't known to like the company of strangers.

"Yep, he is. Don't worry about it though, Naruto has proven himself to be quite competent recently. As you may have noticed, our team is currently incomplete, one member left and the other was arrested, Haku was quite gracious in filling in one of the vacancies. But we were hoping that this Fuu-san might consider joining our team and come back with us to Konoha." Kakashi explained with an eye-smile forming.

"Ah. I wondered why you were one member short. I don't really know about her leaving, while Fuu-san isn't really happy in my village, it would put Taki at great risk for letting our secret weapon walk away and join a Major village like Konoha. Sorry, but you may need to look elsewhere for another team member." Shibuki explained in a diplomatic tone. Naruto frowned slightly at that, but he wasn't one to give up easily.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly as his Observation Haki picked up numerous people following them from a distance, most were High Genin level, a few low Chunin. And at least one being a High Chunin level. Possibly missing nin or something of the like, possibly seeking that sacred water Shibuki mentioned or they may try to take the client hostage and hold him for ransom. While he could announce their presence, the whiskered teen decided to hold his tongue for now, he may need this unknown gang to better convince his current client to allow this Fuu girl to leave with him to Konoha.

After all, the blonde wasn't the same idiot shouting 'Dattebayo' or 'Hokage' anymore, he was now playing for keeps. He just hoped that this group wasn't stupid enough to attack right now, that'd be very bad.

"Naruto-sensei? Is something wrong? You seem kind of quiet now." Haku spoke, noticing that he was more tense than usual.

"I'm fine. Just observing my surroundings. Keep up your exercise." he replied with a sincere smile, earning a nod from his Disciple who turned her attention to her clenched fist and tried to focus on it in an attempt to manifest Armament Haki. A small training exercise he taught her that could be used on the go. Her eyes were glued to her fist, almost as though she were in a trance as she tried to bring out her Haki... then suddenly that black aura enveloped a small portion of her fist, showing her success. She had finally done it!

"I did it! Naruto-sensei! I brought out my Haki!" She yelled excitedly and showed her empowered fist to the blonde.

"Unlocking it is a big step. But you still need to focus it." He spoke in a 'teacher' voice, pointing at her hand which had reverted back to normal in her excitement. She frowned slightly and resumed the exercise, if she could control the manifestation then she could become a whole lot stronger than ever before.

"Umm... what's Haki?" Shibuki asked in confusion, never having heard of something like that. Was it some kind of Jutsu the whiskered Genin had invented.

"Sorry, that's information only meant for my Disciples." Naruto answered bluntly, laughing at the client's expense. At long last, they arrived inside of Taki, the citizens taking notice of their arrival. They all warmly greeted their village leader, some children even hugging at his legs as they cheered for him. Some even shook the Konoha Shinobi's hands in thanks for bringing back their leader.

"Someone sure is popular. Well, I'm off to find this Fuu person." Naruto announced as he marched off with his hands clasped behind his head, Shibuki took notice of this, feeling it was a bad idea for the blonde to go off on his own like that.

"You sure, you don't need me to guide you to her home? You don't even know where she lives!" the Taki ninja called out to the whiskered martial artist. The blonde turned back slightly with a broad grin and continued on his way without another word since he'd already found her, gotta love Observation Haki. Seemed like she was a ways outside the village, didn't seem unusual for a fellow Jinchuuriki... maybe she wanted to seperate herself from the villagers because they treated her in a similar manner that his own village did when he was a child. Regardless, it would be interesting to meet her to say the least.

His Jonin sensei and Disciple waved goodbye behind him as they went to a nearby inn that had prepared a room for them to sleep in for the night before returning back to their village. As Naruto walked deeper into the woods surrounding the village, he felt a sense of excitement, he was finally free to be true to himself. He couldn't even remember why his old self even wanted to become Hokage, sure becoming a Kage was a highly sought after position, but he didn't want to become a glorfied paper pusher for the rest of his life. He wanted to travel around, meet new people, learn new things, fight powerful opponents to test his strength, then he wanted to get married someday and have lots of kids to spoil, and finally when he became old and grey, he would open his own martial arts Dojo and pass on the secrets of Haki to his Disciples.

"Let's seeeeeee, Fuu-san shouldn't be too far away." The blonde spoke as he got closer to the strong life force he was sensing, he stopped for a moment upon coming across a small farming area, loaded with fruits and veggies all in a neat row. A small hen house nearby with multiple hens and a pair of Roosters clucking as they pecked at their feed, there was even a pig pen with some swine laying about in the mud.

"Wow. Nice setup here, she must have become entirely independent and self-sustaining. I am really liking this Fuu person." Naruto muttered to himself as he circled around to avoid disturbing the crops and animals. His ears twitched slightly as he heard a buzzing sound, making him turn towards the direction of the noise and see a girl with mint green hair flying with the usage of a pair of wings on her back. She had a large basket in hand and was busy picking apples, putting the apples that were ready into the basket, and tossing any bad or infested ones down to the ground.

"Hey there! Are you Fuu-san? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted earning a yelp of surprise from the girl as her wings dispersed, sending her crashing to the ground and in turn, making her apples scatter on the ground. She grumbled about something about lazy ass bugs napping and not warning her when people sneak up on her then, looked up at the blonde with a cranky expression as she quickly gathered up her apples.

"Yeah, the hell do you want? Hmm? You're from Konoha!" She spoke out loud when she saw the village mark on his headband. He could be the one that Cho-kun told her about earlier.

"Awesome! That means you're the Nanabi Jinchuuriki right? I've got the Kyuubi!" He exclaimed as he helped gather some of her apples, and placed them in her basket. Her expression of anger quickly melting away and replaced by one of excitement and friendliness.

"Really? Nice to meet you, I've never met a fellow Bijuu container before." She spoke while brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. She kind of felt like a fangirl meeting her crush for some reason, guess it was just pure elation at meeting someone with a similar burden to herself.

"Neither have I, so that makes us even. I was hoping I could talk to you for awhile, get to know you and how you lived. Though after looking at your small farm, I can take an educated guess you learned to provide for yourself." He replied with a charming smile, earning a nod from his fellow Bijuu container.

"Wanna come into my place? It'll be more comfortable in there than out here." She offered, gesturing to a rustic log cabin. The whiskered teen nodded with a broad grin making the orange eyed girl smile and lift the heavy basket of apples with ears, walking towards the cabin with her new associate following close behind her.

"Everything you see here, I built and grew with my own two hands. Shibuki gave me the seeds and chickens to get my start, I captured some wild pigs out in the woods and then domesticated their descendants. I only ever go into the village if I really need to, but otherwise I mostly get everything I need right here. I built the log cabin after I couldn't stand living inside the village." She explained briefly as she set down her apple basket on the front porch of her home, and opened the door, ushering her new guest inside the cabin.

From the looks of her furniture, everything looked to be hand carved and very well made; there wasn't anything overly extravagant or show-offy, it was all plain and simple, showing that she preferred fuctionality over fashin design. He couldn't help but admire the work and dedication she put into to make her home like this. "Color me impressed, how long did it take you to make this place?" He asked out of curiosity, sitting in one of the carved chairs.

"Not long. It only took me three days to get the Log Cabin set up, took me way longer to get a nearby windmill set up for electricity and connect the plumbing to a well. Thanks to my Bijuu, I have superhuman strength and I can make those wings you saw earlier to fly. Gotta admit though, carving up the furniture was a very delicate process since I had to learn through trial and error, but there wasn't any shortage of wood around to use." Fuu explained with a proud smirk, she then disappeared into the kitchen area and brought out two glasses of lemonade to drink.

"I made some tea earlier in my excitement when Cho-kun sensed you coming, but it got all cold. I hope you like lemonade, made with freshly squeezed lemons by yours truly." The dark skinned girl offered, earning a grateful smile from her fellow container as he accepted the glass.

"Thanks, you are... way better adjusted than I ever was. Back in Konoha, I went on pranking sprees to get attention, even if it got me in trouble because I wanted people to notice me, instead of ignoring my very existence. But you have this farm, garden and the animals to occupy yourself with, and you live just outside your village so that you don't need to face those who look down on you." The blonde spoke as he sipped at the cold beverage.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy at first for me. Shibuki-san was one of the few who were genuinely nice to me, eventually I decided to live away from everyone and live on my own, and it has worked out for me. I enjoy working the field and growing things with all my hard work, its very relaxing and fulfilling, but some days I look out at the setting sun and wonder what it'd be like to meet others like myself. And then you showed up. It's almost as though... we share an inexplicable connection that drives us to meet one another." She spoke at the end in an almost poetic manner, then blushed when she realized she might have said a little too much.

"Sorry, I don't get guests often. What was it like for you? Spare no detail! I owe you that much for blabbing on." She encouraged him, drinking from her own glass of lemonade.

"Well, to be honest, my memory has been kinda jumbled up lately. Someone put a seal on me that blocked off aspects of my true personality, it has only recently been broken so I am free to be myself again, there are still some holes in my memory but I hope it'll come back later. From what I am able to tell you though, before I was sealed, I dedicated my time to training in Taijutsu and martial arts for hours on end as part of my dreams for the future and to occupy my time.

I had to take care of myself and was given a stipend to live off of, and I had to live in a pretty crummy apartment in the Red light district, back then I mostly did pranks to get payback on people who were mean to me. After the sealing though, I became way more hyper and less reserved, oh and I was a total knucklehead that constantly screamed about being Hokage, and constantly ate ramen, on top of that I started doing pranks for no real reason or just for attention as I mentioned earlier. It was pretty rough in the Academy too while I was a dumbass, a lot of kids picked on me for being the 'dead-last' and I had a very poor education, due to my idiot self's inabilty to pay attention and bad teachers. Hell, I failed the Academy three damn times, it was only after my dumbass self was tricked into stealing a certain scroll and learning a High ranking Jutsu that was used to beat up a Rogue Chunin that I got my damn headband.

On top of that, I got put on the worst team imaginable, an Emo asshole with a tree up his ass and a major Superiority complex, and a hormone driven fangirl that was told to get said Emo's attention by her dad. The latter matured over time and decided to quit being a Kunoichi, and the Emo ass was arrested after trying to use me as a human shield. But, since the seal has shattered, things have been a lot better. Now my goals are to find and make friends with the other Jinchuuriki, and become a Martial arts master with lots of Disciples and my very own Dojo when I retire... and I talked for too long and bitched about my old life. Sorry." he apologized, suddenly realizing how long he'd been talking for.

"Don't be Naruto-san, you needed someone to listen to you and acknowledge the suffering you went through. I always thought I had it rough because I was all alone... but my life was a total paradise. I can't imagine how it must feel to... be denied to be yourself. Who placed that seal on you? I'll beat'em up for you!" She proclaimed, pumping her fist in the air, earning a chuckle from her guest from the display.

"Don't know who just yet, maybe it'll come back to me. Or maybe he'll expose himself when he realizes the seal broke. Who knows? That's something I've decided to put on the bench for awhile, I'm not interested in constantly pursuing revenge. Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you, would you consider becoming my martial arts Disciple? And joining my Shinobi team for a while?" He asked, finding that it'd be better to ask her up front since they had now bonded a bit.

"Ehhhhhh? For real?! That sounds awesome! I have never left the village in all my life! But... if I joined your team, that means I'd need to join Konoha. I'd have to leave my home behind and everything, and if I left then Taki's enemies might attack sometime after I leave. There's... just a lot to consider right now, but I really really want to go." She spoke with a crestfallen expression, since she couldn't drop everything on a dime like some people in the world.

"Mah, no worries. I won't force you into anything, especially since you dedicated much of your blood, sweat, and tears in making such a nice home. I can't expect you to pick up sticks and move to a new village, just like that... wait a second... maybe you can. How strong are you exactly?" The blonde asked with a broad grin on his face, the gears turning in his head.

"If I get serious, I could probably give the legendary Tsunade a good run for her money. Why?" She asked, wondering what he had in mind.

"Time for a Jinchuuriki tag-team. Where's that windmill you mentioned? I got a great idea!" He replied bluntly and cracked his knuckles, earning a raised eyebrow from the orange eyed girl.

 **A few hours later.**

"Naruto-san has been gone for a while. Should we go looking for him?" Shibuki asked nervously to the Konoha shinobi, noticing the blonde was still missing when he came to check on his village's guests and see if they had settled into their room.

"If you asked me that, a few weeks ago, I might have been in agreement. But he can take care of himself now." The Copy nin replied in a dismissive tone, his visible eye glued to his little orange book. Haku nodding in agreement, but was secretly wondering why the Jonin's face was buried in that book so much. She never could get a glimpse into it despite her attempts to steal it once during her training.

"Fuu doesn't like it when people bother her... she might just kick his ass for pestering her then yell at me for letting it happen!" The village leader whined in a very unmanly tone which caused Haku to mutter the word 'whipped' under her breath.

"Don't worry so much. She and Naruto have something in common, plus that boy has an odd tendency to rub off on people." The Jonin briefly explained which made the Taki Ninja sigh tiredly. There was just no talking to these people whatsoever.

"Hey Shibuki! Get your spineless ass out here!" Shouted a voice from outside, causing the three Ninjas to peer outside of a window. The Taki ninja's eyes widening upon seeing his fellow villagers tied up and taken hostage by a gang of missing nin, and worse... a familiar figure was at the front of them all.

"It's Suiren... my old sensei." the Taki ninja spoke in a state of shock that his fallen mentor has returned, there was no doubt that he could only be here for a singular reason... the village's sacred water.

"This could be problematic, especially with all those hostages. Haku-san, did Naruto teach you that technique he used on Gato's goons? It'd be really convenient if you could knock out at least some of these missing nin." Kakashi asked as he pocketed his favorite book.

"He explained it to me, but I can't use it. It's an ability you need to be born with and I doubt I'm lucky enough to be such a person. Guess we'll need to do this the old fashioned way. Shibuki-san, we'll support you in fighting against these guys... Shibuki-san?" Haku asked when she noticed their current client was now shaking like a leaf, he looked almost ready to empty his bladder into his pants as thick beads of sweat formed on his head.

"I... I can't fight them." The Taki nin muttered as he ducked beneath the window to get out of view, his legs tucked into his chest. The two Konoha nin looking at each other then back to him as though he'd grown a second head.

"What is that supposed to mean? This is your village and your people! You were trained to protect them weren't you?" Haku asked in confusion, wondering why he refused to fight.

"I was trained, but I have never actually been in combat. Suiren is a Jonin and now he has an entire gang of missing nin, just look outside! How are we supposed to beat that, especially since they have hostages?" Shibuki asked, his voice devoid of any sense of hope.

"That's it? My master faced worse odds back in Wave country! Naruto-sensei can help us beat this!" The Ice user spoke confidently, the Copy nin nodding quickly in agreement behind her.

"Indeed, we just need to stall for some time until Naruto gets back. He can defeat your former teacher and his wannabe Shinobi thugs easily." The silver haired Jonin added in his two scents, drawing a Kunai as he and his new Genin teammember prepared for the coming fight.

"How can you be so confident in Naruto-san? He doesn't exactly inspire it based on his appearance." Their client lamented, completely ignorant of the blonde's true skills.

"Trust me, judging someone, especially a ninja, only by their appearance can cost you your life. And I speak from witnessing his strength first hand, that kid will be going places someday. Besides... this won't be the first time we have had to save a Minor Nation. We only just saved Wave country shortly before meeting you." Kakashi explained with an eye smile before lifting his headband up to reveal his Sharingan eye, his statement making the client's eyes widen significantly.

"Yo! We late to a party?" Asked a very familiar voice causing all parties to look in direction of the newcomer, revealing it to be Naruto who was accompanied by the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, the both of them caked in dirt for some unknown reason.

"Good timing Naruto! Do the thing already!" Kakashi yelled as he covered his Sharingan eye with his headband again, relieved by the blonde's convenient timing. The Missing nin all glaring in the two Jinchuuriki's direction, Suiren visibly sneering at the sight of the green haired one.

"Hold that thought now Kakashi! Oi, Shibuki-san! According to the letter of the mission request... we were ordered to escort you to your village, which we have already done. Our obligations end there, this isn't our fight! You gonna compensate us for saving your village?" Naruto yelled with a broad grin, earning looks of disbelief from the masked Jonin and their client, while Haku slapped at her forehead and Fuu seemed to be giggling into her hand.

"Are you serious?! My village is in danger! You have to help us! Please!" Shibuki shouted in dismay, wondering why the blonde wasn't taking the initiative, especially when his Jonin sensei proclaimed him to be very strong and reliable.

"Hey. If you're good at something then don't do it for free. Being a Shinobi isn't charity work. I'll save your village, but as payment, Fuu-san here will be coming with us to Konoha to join our team!" Naruto spoke earning a look of horror from Shibuki... was he actually be extorted right now?

"Wow kid... that's pretty stone cold." Suiren admitted earning grunts and nods of agreement from his gang who watched this scene in the background.

"Kakashi-san! Say something! Tell him to help! You're his sensei aren't you?" Shibuki pleaded with the Copy nin who was now adopting a thinking pose as he pondered the current situation.

Then he crossed his arms and gave a shrug, and then he whipped out his favorite orange book and began reading from it and replied "Sorry Shibuki-san. Naruto has a point. We honored the letter of our mission, we have no real reason to help right now... unless you pay us for it. And I'd say Naruto is offering a decent bargain. One Kunoichi versus an entire village."

Not seeing any other choice, the Taki nin shouted "Fine! You can take Fuu-san with you! Just save my people and village!" Instead of leaping into the fight, the whiskered teen seemed to be busying himself with cleaning out some ear wax with his pinky finger.

"You promise?" Naruto asked in a casual manner, earning sweat-drops from the missing nin who didn't know whether to start fighting or just sit back and watch as that spineless Shibuki got robbed of a valuable village asset.

"All right already! I promise you!" Shibuki shouted pleadingly, growing more tense and nervous as he saw that his people were still very much in danger. He didn't know for how much longer Suiren and his gang would remain complacent.

"You swear on your Shinobi headband?" Naruto asked with a growing smile, earning a small punch on the shoulder from his fellow Bijuu container for his antics.

"YES! FINE! I SWEAR ON MY HEADBAND!" Their client screamed as he pulled on his hair, threatening to tear it out from the roots.

"You do realize that swearing an oath on your Headband is like making a promise to a Daimyo? If you were to go back on your promise, then I'm legally obligated to kill you and take what I'm owed. You get that, yeah?" Naruto asked, which drove the final nail into the coffin, making Shibuki yank out several strands of hair trapped between his fingers.

"I DON'T CARE! TAKE HER ALREADY! JUST SAVE TAKI! PLEEEEEEASE!" The Taki Nin screeched at the top of his lungs, his face turning different shades of red, then blue, then purple until he collapsed to the ground, having used up all the oxygen in his lungs.

"Okay then. Not really any strong fighters here though. Gonna be hard to get warmed up for this." Naruto muttered in a disappointed tone, it would be way more fun if a Jonin level nin like Zabuza were here.

"How about some music? I like listening to music while I work on my farm. Here." Fuu offered as she pulled a jukebox seemingly out of nowhere making everyone wonder where she had that hidden... and if they were actually being serious right now. The Nanabi container set down the music player and pushed the play button which began playing a catchy tune.

 **(A/N: Play 'Mr. Blue Sky' by Electric Light Orchestra.)**

"Groovy." The blonde muttered as he tapped his foot to the beat, then in a blur of motion appeared in front of the Missing Nin, sending his fist crashing into a member's face, and then kicking a leg out from under him. Two of his comrades drew their Kunai and began slashing at the blonde, who deflected the weapons by coating his arms in Haku making sparks fly.

He countered by punching one directly in the throat, crushing his windpipe instantly which made his victim clutch helplessly at his throat for air. Naruto then grabbed the other attacker in an arm lock and snapped the man's arm right at the elbow, he then lifted his opponent overhead and slammed him to the ground. Sensing incoming projectiles, the blonde grabbed the guy that was suffocating and used him as a shield to charge at the others.

Another missing nin prepared a Kunai with a paper bomb attached, set and ready to go off. He tossed his now dead-weight human shield onto the bomb user knocking him to the ground and trapping him beneath his comrade's corpse. The Kunai in his hand fell out from his fingers making him scramble to get out from under the corpse and reach to throw the weapon away, only for it to explode in his face.

Naruto brought up his open hands and slammed them against another Ninja's head, as the Ninja reflexively grabbed at his now ringing ears, the blonde grabbed his shoulder's and head butted him twice breaking the enemy's nose like a saltine cracker before kicking him square in the chest, sending the hapless goon sprawling on the ground.

The blonde then sent his knee into another Ninja thug's groin making his eyes bulge out, Naruto then flipped the stunned goon onto the ground and delivered an axe kick to his throat, crushing it beneath his heel. The whiskered teen turned and saw the other Missing nin placing Kunais at the hostages throats. Guess it was time to wrap things up, focusing his Conqueror's Haki he sent it out and quickly knocked them out before any real harm could be done with the Civilians.

Now it was just Suiren remaining, the former Taki nin sent punch at the blonde, but the boy merely leaned back then sent a kick at the man's kneecap shattering it. The missing nin howled in pain as he hobbled on his good leg and drew a Kunai to stab at the Kyuubi container, only for Naruto to intercept the incoming weapon and snap the missing nin's wrist, the blonde took Suiren's Kunai then stabbed it into the ex-Jonin's good leg, before slamming his fist into the back of the Missing Nin's head sending his crashing into the dirt, his forehead splitting open slightly on impact.

 **(A/N: Music ends.)**

"Well, that was fun despite barely being a warm-up." Naruto spoke while cracking his knuckles, deliberately stepping over the groaning and semi-conscious forms of his fallen enemies. The citizens of Taki in utter shock at seeing a single Genin take down a gang of missing Nin.

"Wow... you were so cool Naruto-san! What kind of martial arts do you use? I mainly just use my super strength to punch my enemies." Fuu spoke while waving cheerily to the blonde.

"Mmm? Oh that? It's my own style I guess. Pretty straightforward actually, just aim for the weak-spots on the human body, the joints, the throat, and if the enemy is a guy, aim for the groin. Not much to it really." Naruto spoke in a more humble manner, his cheeks burning red from the complement he received from his fellow container who pulled him into a hug.

In the background, Haku felt her face burn red for a brief moment, her hand clenching into a fist until she caught herself. She then looked down at her hand and wondered what came over her.

Shibuki finally emerged with a small chuckle and helped untie the Civilians from their bonds, once that was done, the surviving Missing nin were all tied up so that they may be tossed into the local jail and be appropriately punished later on. "Well, thanks for all the help. I guess your work here is done now?" Shibuki spoke with a small smile, hoping that the Konoha team will soon leave. That Naruto guy... was one devious bastard.

"You forgetting something asshole?" Naruto asked as he shoved a pair of Kunai up the Taki nin's nostrils, the tips painfully poking the insides.

"You did promise Shibuki-san, on your headband no less." Fuu spoke with a broad smile on her face, forcing a defeated sigh from the village leader who could only concede on that point.

"Fine. You win. Take her." The Taki nin muttered in defeat, earning a happy squeal from Fuu as she hugged him tightly, making him feel better about this. Fuu was always wanting to leave the village and see other places, maybe it was for the best. She then handed over her headband and joined with her new team, starting with greeting the Jonin and Ice user.

"Hi! I'm Fuu! Nice to meet you both, Naruto-san was telling me you had an empty space in your team. Well, you have your replacement right here and reporting for duty!" She spoke excitedly and gave a salute, earning smiles from her new team. It seemed that this Fuu girl was actually a very nice person after all given her surprisingly chipper attitude.

"Welcome to Team Seven, do you need time to gather your personal belongings or say goodbye to any friends?" Kakashi asked in a professional manner... though he found it a little weird that she was so willing to leave Taki. A Shinobi changing villages was a pretty big commitment, but then, he couldn't truly compare a Jinchuuriki to a 'typical' type of Ninja.

"Nah. Shibuki-san was really the only friend I have... and about my stuff... weeeeeeeell..." Fuu spoke then left the sentence hanging as she and Naruto giggled to themselves earning puzzled expressions from their two teammates. Suddenly both Haku and Kakashi felt like it was probably one of Naruto's crazy ideas.

 **Days later.**

"You... brought... her home with you... farm and all." Haku spoke with a large sweat-drop as she looked up at the large slab of rock that seemed to have been ripped from the Earth. The Chickens and swine heard clucking and oinking overhead as the two Jinchuuriki carried the small piece of farmland in their own hands.

"Why not? Fuu-san invested so much time into this, it'd be wrong for her to leave it behind... so why not bring it with us?" Naruto spoke making both the Copy nin and Ice user sweat-drop at his simple reasoning.

"Where in the hell are you even going to put that?" Kakashi asked with his visible eye widened to the size of a dinner plate. Naruto was definitely 'That woman's' son. Always doing things their way and not even caring about the consequences.

"Chill. I know a great spot behind the Hokage mountain, Fuu-san can live peacefully on her farm and still be within Konoha! Its a win-win! Hahahah!" Naruto bluntly answered with a laugh. Earning a very large sweat-drop from the Copy nin. This was going to be a very odd team dynamic to say the least, he would be counting on Haku to mediate and keep the peace at times, one Jinchuuriki was a handful... but now two of them? That could be a potential recipe for disaster if Fuu shared any characteristics with Naruto. But still, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Taki was a minor village and things turned out just fine. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to start a war between the Major villages, that would be crazy.

 **Meanwhile.**

Somewhere in Konoha, Kurenai and her team were busy on one of their usual D-ranks, today was simply dog-walking for a local shelter. It came quite easy for Kiba since he had been raised around dogs all his life, Hinata's gentle and caring personality also helped coax the more shy puppies into relaxing in her presence, while Shino's more quiet and reserved disposition earned him the respect of the older and more mature canines.

Kurenai then raised an eyebrow, sensing a nearby presence but then it was suddenly gone before she could get a bead on it. She scoffed quietly and believed that it was likely Asuma stalking her after their recent break-up. If that man could stop smoking then he might live long enough to father a child and see it grow up, but no, he just wouldn't give up his smoking for her. So much for love, but at least she had her team and her work to keep her preoccupied while her heart recovered.

"That was close. Almost got me. Sorry Hinata-san... but I need to do this." Muttered a quiet voice as they continued following the Heiress, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

 **End Chapter two.**

 **Next time: Upon arrival to Konoha, the newest carnation of Team Seven settle into the new dynamics, even undergoing a certain Rite of Passage for the newly founded team. However, trouble seems to be brewing in the background, will Naruto and company be able to overcome this possible tragedy, and be prepared for the upcoming Chunin exams? Find out next time!**

 **Next update: Spider Dance.**


End file.
